Songifc: You and me, elemental
by Lunanoe
Summary: Está conteniendo las ganas de llorar. No me importaría que me golpee, me lo merezco por imbécil, por hacerla sufrir con esta espiral de odio y venganza en la que se ha convertido mi vida desde hace diez años.


**Disclaimer: **Que va, por el momento no es mío. Bruno Heller me ha dicho que no puedo hacer capítulos sólo Jisbon, tengo que introducir algún caso._  
_

Canción: La diferencia entre tú y yo (Tiziano Ferro)

* * *

_La diferencia entre tú y yo_

_Nunca he llegado a comprenderla realmente_

_Porque tú y yo_

_Sabemos como hacernos daño sin quererlo_

_Porque tú y yo_

_Somos polos opuestos_

-¿Qué pretendes que yo haga qué? -pregunta Lisbon alterada, con la ceja arqueada.

-Tampoco estoy pidiéndote nada especial -recalco como si el favor que estuviera pidiéndole fuera la hora.

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decirme eso? Además, ¡no pienso hacerlo! No voy a llevarte a ver a Lorelei. Sabes que está bajo custodia del CBI y no nos dejan hablar con ella.

-Anda, seguro que tú puedes lograr que se salten las normas. He visto como te mira Mancini...-dijo con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo me estén matando los celos.

Lisbon se pone colorada, morada y azul, en ese orden. Está alternando entre la vergüenza, el enojo y las ganas de partirme la nariz. La sucesión de colores da paso al agua en sus ojos. Se da la vuelta y se lleva las manos a su par de esmeraldas. Está conteniendo las ganas de llorar. No me importaría que me golpee, me lo merezco por imbécil, por hacerla sufrir con esta espiral de odio y venganza en la que se ha convertido mi vida desde hace diez años.

-Lisbon, no...-me levanto para ir a consolarla pero ella vuelve su rostro seco.

-Lo siento, Jane, pero no voy a llevarte a ver a Lorelei. No va a contar nada y se va a dedicar a jugar contigo con sus truquitos de seducción de cabaretera.

-¿Y a tí que más te da? -sé, aunque no me lo haya contado, que si que le importa y que ella siente en sus carnes los mismos celos que experimento cada vez que la noto cerca de Mancini. Pero en esta ocasión los celos son idiotas e injustificables. ¿Cómo puede estar celosa de una perturbada?

_Yo soy desordenado_

_Soy un niño encarcelado_

_Le temo a mi pasado y a tu pasado_

_Y tú no_

_Tú y yo, elemental, pero que difícil es_

-Pues...que no quiero que sigan jugando contigo de esa forma -duda, intentado esquivar esa conversación que deberíamos haber tenido hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso es asunto mío.

-¡También me repercute a mí! -grita enojada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más te da si me pasa algo?

Deseaba oír de sus labios que me quería antes de volver a marcharme. Sí, vuelvo a irme, aunque no estaré muy lejos, no saldré de la ciudad, me limitaré a permanecer lejos del CBI un tiempo, hasta que capturen a John Red. El único motivo que me impulsa a abandonar el mejor trabajo que he tenido y tendré nunca es esa belleza morena que está calentándose la cabeza buscando una respuesta adecuada a mi pregunta sin sacar a relucir sus sentimientos. Si John Red no existiera, lo nuestro sería tan fácil como respirar, éramos dos piezas creadas para construir un sólo rompecabezas. Pero no podía permitirme el lujo de mostrar afecto alguno cuando John Red podía rondar por cualquier esquina. Debía esperar a su desaparición para iniciar un futuro con Lisbon, aunque me cuesta mucho creer que ella estuviera dispuesta a esperar más tiempo todavía y, además, ¿no pensáis que se merece algo mejor que yo?

_Es mi vida y volveré a perder el sueño_

_No encontraré el enigma eterno_

_La diferencia entre tú y yo_

_Si me preguntas cómo estoy_

_Tu risa apagará mi lucha interna_

_Consumirá la duda, la tortura_

_Me darás respuestas a todos mis porqués_

-Claro que me importa Jane, somos compañeros.

Es tan cabezota que, creo, jamás admitirá sentimiento alguno que sobrepase el límite de lo profesional. Pero yo ansío ese par de palabras que ocupan mis sueños cada noche. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿podré marcharme si me dice que me quiere? ¿Tendré el valor suficiente de revivir esos seis meses lejos de ella que fueron el infierno? Me había prometido que, aunque no saliera de la ciudad, evitaría cualquier contacto con Teresa para evitar el peligro de que John Red volviera a enfocar el foco de atracción sobre su persona. Tengo que hacerle creer a ese malnacido que Lisbon no me importaba, que no era más que una compañera, aunque es algo complicado, hasta un ciego podía apreciar el centro de gravedad que Lisbon era para mí. Todo el CBI estaba al tanto de estos sentimientos, todos menos ella. Tan lista para unas cosas pero tan poco acertada para otras. Debo protegerla, ella es mi luz, la llave que me liberó de los grilletes que arrastraba. No volveré a perder mi vida de nuevo, haré lo imposible para que Teresa Lisbon no acabe como comida de gusanos. Se me forma una lágrima sólo con imaginarlo. Un nuevo sentimiento se instala en mi interior: la rabia, la impotencia de no poder disfrutar a esa mujer que me mira estupefacta como yo quisiera. Sólo yo sé lo que daría por poder besar sus labios, acariciar su espalda, reír juntos, prepararle el café en su cocina todas las mañanas. Lisbon se aproxima y me acaricia la mejilla, haciendo desaparecer esa lágrima traicionera.

_La diferencia entre tú y yo_

_Tú cómo estás, bien_

_Yo cómo estoy, ¡bah!_

_Tú y yo_

_Unos se ríen de si mismo, el otro llora lo que no es_

_Pienso que es un error_

_Yo no tengo más que dos o tres amigos en la vida_

_Tú crees que todo el mundo va a curarte las heridas_

-Perdóname, Jane, lo hago por tu bien. No quiero que te hagan sufrir de nuevo.

-Lisbon, por favor, dímelo...-le suplico con la voz quebrada. No puedo quedarme más tiempo en su despacho, tan cerca de sus labios, debo marcharme o corro el peligro de tirar por la borda mis intenciones de protegerla agarrándola por la cintura y humedeciendo sus labios con mi lengua.

-¿El qué?

-¿Recuerdas la frase que te dije cuando te disparé?

Agacha la cabeza para evitar que vea el rojo que impregna sus mejillas. Es tan adorable...¡Diablos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan irresistible?! Levanta la mirada. Sus ojos provocan un nudo en mi estómago. Recuerda esa frase, lo sé, pero no parece importarle. ¿Habré estado equivocado todos estos años con respecto a sus sentimientos? ¿Será verdad lo que dice Lisbon de que tengo el ego por las nubes?

-Fue la tensión del momento, eso es todo -sentencia.

_Tú y yo, tan absurdo, que quiero desaparecer _

Parece decirlo de verdad, con total convicción. ¿Es tonta o qué? ¿Qué más le hace falta para darse cuenta de que la amo con toda mi alma? Me siento estúpido al caer en la cuenta de algo que debería haber pensado antes: ¿cómo va a quererme ella? ¿Qué mujer iba a desear a un tipo infantil, inmaduro, obsesionado con atrapar a un psicópata? Ojalá me tragara la tierra. Aumentan mis ansias de marcharme de las oficinas del CBI para no volver nunca más.

Que triste será la vida cuando pierda definitivamente a Lisbon, que largas serán las noches e inexistentes los días de sol.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta Lisbon.

-Nada -me siento incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

-Si quieres decirme algo, no dudes en hacerlo. Me tienes para lo que quieras, somos amigos.

Amigos. Ni me acuerdo cuanto tiempo hace que dejé de asociar esa palabra a Lisbon. Me molesta oírla decir que nuestra relación no rebasa los límites de la amistad, me da a entender que nunca seremos más que eso.

-Lisbon, me voy del CBI.

_Y sé que en mi mente hay un desorden de preguntas_

_De inseguridad inútil y absurda_

_Tú lo sabes bien_

No puedo decir cuáles son los pensamientos que ocupan su mente en ese momento. El pecho de Lisbon asciende, como si estuviera cogiendo todo el aire que fuera a respirar de un trago, sus manos tiemblan, al igual que las comisuras de los labios, que intentan sin éxito hacer amago de una sonrisa. Parece que le importa mi marcha. Es insoportable, ¿por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué quiere hacerme creer que significo algo para ella? No tiene que fingir nada para no ofender mis sentimientos. Abro la boca pero mis palabras son interrumpidas por un gemido lastimero que me parte el alma. No, no, ya no sé que pensar. ¿Estaré equivocado? ¿Realmente significaré algo para Teresa Lisbon? ¿Le doleré? Que idiota soy, debería haberme figurado que ella iba a engañarme para continuar obviando una charla a corazón abierto. Sus palabras había conseguido tomarte el pelo pero sus ojos, cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas, volvían a resucitar en mí la idea que siempre me había rondado por la mente, que no me había equivocado al intuir que yo era más que un amigo para Lisbon. Una amiga no adopta el rostro de dolor atroz que inunda las facciones de Lisbon.

-¿Por qué te vas? -pregunta con la cara surcada en lágrimas.

-Sabes por qué.

-No te vayas -me suplica con la voz quebrada. ¿Y si cambio de idea? ¿Y si prosigo a su lado, seré capaz de permanecer con ella y protegerla al mismo tiempo de John Red? Yo protegería a Teresa de la misma manera que un avaro a su joya más valiosa, mis 24 horas pasarían a ser las suyas, no viviría para otra cosa más que tenerla a salvo. No sé que hacer. - Jane, si hay algo que te molesta...

-Por favor, no sigas, Teresa -se sobresalta al notar el cambio de mi voz y, sobre todo, que me refiero a ella por su nombre de pila- Hace mucho tiempo que deberíamos habernos quitado las caretas y confesar lo que está pasando aquí. Te conozco y sé lo mucho que te cuesta abrir tu corazón por miedo a que te hagan sufrir pero, Teresa, yo nunca te haría daño, jamás me cansaría de hacerte la vida más apacible e impedir que nada te hiciera llorar, desde que te conocí el objetivo de mi vida pasó a ser el de protegerte, porque te quiero, Teresa, no de la manera en que se aprecian dos compañeros o dos amigos, no, te amo de una forma irracional e impensable, te quiero tanto que hay veces que hasta me duele el corazón al no ser capaz de almacenar tanto amor. Teresa, te amo tanto que preferiría arrancarme las venas a bocados antes que volver a separarnos, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo...no debo estar cerca de tí como yo quisiera hasta que John Red desaparezca. Cuando eso ocurra, y si todavía me esperas y estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad, no cesaré en demostrarte el amor que he guardado durante años esperando a dártelo algún día.

Un gran peso se libera de mi cuerpo. Debería haberme confesado antes. Se me forma un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué dirá? ¿Se reirá de mí, me llamará exagerado? ¿Continuará haciendo ver que entre nosotros todo marcha como siempre y obviara mi declaración? Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. Se acerca a mí. Nuestros cuerpos quedan pegados, su pecho descansa sobre mis pectorales, nuestras piernas se entrelazan, las respectivas "partes sureñas" se rozan...Ufff, que ganas de besarla, de sentarla en su mesa...Su boca está a escasos milímetros de la mía, podría saborearla pero no voy a hacerlo, porque sería incapaz de detenerme y tiraría por la borda la promesa que me había hecho. Pone sus manos en mis mejillas. Ladeo la cabeza y beso su mano. Sonríe. Que bella es.

-Patrick, ve mañana al FBI, conseguiré que dentro de 24 horas veas a Lorelei. Puede que cambie de opinión y te diga algo.

-Y cuando eso ocurra...-me interrumpo dubitativo.

-Yo estaré esperándote -completa mi frase- . Sólo quiero que seas feliz y si para eso me toca esperar otros diez años más estaré encantada de hacerlo.

-Te quiero, Teresa.

Se queda callada sin dejar de mirarme. No se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, aunque ya no necesito una confirmación de sus labios para saber la verdad de sus sentimientos.

-Y yo, Patrick.

Tres palabras. Sonido celestial. ¿Será esa la voz que te recibirá en el más allá, si es que existe? Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Nos abrazamos. Beso su frente. Sus ojos se iluminan. Me separo de ella de mala gana. Ya he abierto la puerta y ella ha vuelto a su butaca. No puedo irme sin decirle algo:

-Teresa.

-¿Um? -pregunta levantando la mirada de la montaña de papeles y apartando algo de su mejilla.

-Sea como sea, no te haré esperar otros diez años más. Volveré pronto.

Le dedico una sonrisa de despedida y recorro el pasillo del CBI con una cita al día siguiente y con una promesa en el bolsillo.

_Y si algún día _

_Asomándome a la vida_

_Me diera cuenta que no hay más melancolía_

_Volvería a por tí_


End file.
